21st Century Mafia
by arsay
Summary: Kurt Hummel is forced to come back home when his father gets a heart attack. Abandoning his career as a successful and renowned doctor, he picks up the mantle of being the Head of NYC's biggest Mafia group. Along the way, on a whim he purchases two slaves, one of which he had to 'break in'. SEBKLAINE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. I just own the plot and any original characters. Don't steal cuz I'll curse you.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Author's NOTE: Ok… don't kill me. I just had to write it down. You can't let go of ideas you know… then you feel sad. Ok, I'm totally bullshitting you, it's two am and I can't stop writing, I didn't feel like updating stories that I just updated two minutes ago, and this came up. So sue me :P This is mostly going to be a light hearted story… I think. I'm making Kurt older in this.

WARNINGS For this story: this is another AU Story. Violence, Death of characters we don't really care about, Drama, first time, humor, hurt/comfort, I don't think it'll be a threesome but you never know with me… shit I just realized that it's going to be a threesome, non-con…kinda…, romance, BDSM, etc. Also remember that characters will a little to VERY OOC.

NOTE: Slavery is kind of legal in this universe. But only the really rich have them. They're basically like indentured servants….except you can do more with them. Basically people got in debt, sold themselves or were sold by their parents to the market.

21th Century Mafia

Where Kurt comes Home

Burt Hummel was a sad man. He was surrounded by riches, bodyguards, lackeys, slaves, what have you. Basically Burt Hummel had no desires that couldn't be fulfilled. Yet he was a sad man. You see he hadn't seen his only son in almost 10 years. ….Ok so the kid still called Burt once in awhile, and they saw each other through the internet. But it wasn't the same! He hadn't been able to hug his son in ten years. So of course Burt was a sad man.

It took Burt almost all ten years to finally admit that it might have been his fault that the kid left home at the age of 18. You see, Burt remarried when his son was 17. And for nearly a year he'd neglected the kid by paying more attention to his new family. Especially his new step son who seemed to be more suited for taking over his empire. Burt was wrong of course, but he didn't want to admit at the time that his son who looked like a sissy, was knee high in fashion magazines, had a 45 min moisturizing routine (and that's only at night) and wasn't fond of what Burt did for work, could be the perfect heir to take over his empire. Ok, Burt hadn't had a problem with his son being gay, it's just that his son didn't act nor looked like as if he could be the next head of the biggest Mafia group in NYC.

YUP, Burt was the current Mafia head for the Hummel household. The Hummels were a prestigious family, though they've also been in the Mafia business for over 300 years. But the Hummels were a different kind of Mafia you see. They've been trying to go in the respectable route for years, and Burt had pretty much succeeded. He'd cut most of their illegal stuff after his son left the family. Now they were basically a very large family that had several multinational businesses, and around 500 members that were a part of the family… and that was just in NYC. And even if the Hummels were still invited to underground parties and social activities, no one was there to point fingers. Even the police knew that you didn't mess with the Hummels, especially when they were trying to be good citizens.

Anyway, we're going off track. The point was that Burt had tried pretty much everything to bring his son back. He'd given up the illegal life, and apologized a thousand times. But Burt should've known not to mess with a Hummel in the first place.

And Kurt Hummel was a Hummel though and through. His ancestors where probably beaming with pride. Kurt looked like an angel, but he was the devil inside. Ten years ago, Burt was fooled by the angelic side of his son, and forgot that Kurt was a true Hummel. He only remembered just how dangerous his son was, when Kurt had killed two men, severely injured seven, and blinded another two when they tried to stop him from leaving. After that even Burt didn't dare to go near the boy while he packed his bags with all those expensive clothes.

When Burt heard that Kurt had moved to France, he'd of course taken measure to keep tabs on his boy. He'd expected the boy to go in some fashion internship or something. After all, the boy had always been obsessed with fashion. So he nearly had a heart attack when his son became a doctor… a brain surgeon to be precise. He knew that if his boy's patients knew how messed up Kurt was, they certainly wouldn't have let the boy mess with their heads.

Unable to help his curiosity, Burt had asked Kurt about his career choice one day. And had just sighed when he'd heard the reply…he should've known. Kurt had only replied "Do you have any idea how much the clothes I wear cost? I have to pay for them somehow!"

So now the boy was a very successful, genius brain surgeon at the age of 27, and he was even further away from Burt now.

But Burt wasn't someone that would give up so easily. He's once mistakenly given up his son, and he was going to do anything at all to bring him back. Some people weren't very happy with his decision … but they could go die for all he cared. Burt was getting old; he needed his son to take over the family business. Not that there was much to take over now, the businesses tended to run themselves. Burt wanted his son back but didn't know what to do.

So Fate decided to help him a little… and Karma probably had a hand in it too.

Kurt Hummel could keep a grudge. For a long time. The longest grudge he'd held was against his father, and it was still ongoing pretty much for about ten years. Kurt expected that he'd be able to keep up with it for another five years at least. However he had to change plans when he heard that his father had had heart attack. First he thought that the old man was up to his tricks again, then Kurt remembered his dad's unhealthy eating habit. So as soon as possible, Kurt packed, took an unknown leave of absence and booked a plane ticket for New York.

Kurt sighed on the plane ride, a little depressed. He knew that his old man was going to take advantage of the situation. Which is why he'd quit his job, sold his apartment, and had contacted an export company to ship all of his things to NYC in a couple of weeks. It had at first caused a few problems at work, they'd mostly whined about losing such a valuable surgeon, and they were shocked to hear that he wasn't going to be a doctor anymore. Kurt had explained his reasoning to them of course "I did my list of good deeds, and I'm tired of all the latex. It's really bad for my skin you know." For some reason they'd just stared at him for awhile. His friends too had been a little disheartened at first, but they knew the facts better.

Kurt Hummel always did whatever the hell he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn Hudson was nervous. Extremely nervous actually. He was the one who had called Kurt to let him know about Burt's heart attack. And now he was stuck having to pick up Kurt from the air port. With a small band of hired men of course. Finn would've come with his brothers, but the ones that remembered Kurt from ten years ago were too scared to come, and all the others were cocky saying that they wouldn't go to welcome some spoiled kid that had abandoned the family. Of course they wouldn't be behaving like that if it wasn't for the fact that Burt was stuck in a bed.

So Finn was stuck with the job. Oh Finn didn't hate Kurt at all of course, in fact he loved his step brother. Only problem was that night ten years ago, seeing Kurt easily snap necks, and break bones with that angelic smile on his face had done something to Finn. All the therapists said that he was a trauma victim, but Finn refused to believe that. Finn thinks that he's just sad about how Kurt left all those years ago, and that's why he's scared to see the boy again. YUP, Finn was sure that he was right.

Though that didn't explain why Finn started to shake with fear when he saw a familiar face, wearing a dark navy suit, with a silvery grey shirt. Kurt didn't look that different, he'd grown a few inches taller, was broader in the shoulder and had filled in, but he was still just as beautiful. Berating himself for being so stupid, Finn called out enthusiastically.

"KURT, KUUURT!" Waving his hands wildly in the air.

And of course Kurt noticed the bid buffoon waving at him stupidly. Even though it was annoying, Kurt couldn't help the smile that sprang across his face. You see, Kurt had never been angry with anyone else but his father for the past ten years.

"Hey Finn, you've grown a lot bigger." Kurt was being squeezed by Finn's giant bear hug.

"I missed you a lot Kurt! I hope you stay here from now on. Someone needs to take over the family, Dad's health isn't the best at the moment" Finn said sincerely.

Kurt patted Finn on the back, humming a "We'll see Finn. Let's go see dad now."

Kurt looked out as the car entered the Hummel family residence. He felt a twinge of nostalgia, he's really missed the place. The Hummel estate was huge, and was currently housing at least 50 people, most of those who were an important part of the family.

Finn put a hand on Kurt's shoulder "Hey bro, just so you know, ever since you left, no one has used your east wing of the house. So everything is still just as you left it."

Kurt was touched but "Hmmm… That means there's a lot of renovation to do isn't there? Oh well, this way I can make it into exactly how I want it to be.

As they got out of the car, several people came out to greet them; one of them was Carol, Kurt's stepmother.

She hugged him tightly, whispering a "Thank god you're finally back."

Kurt had sometimes felt bad for hurting so many of the people around him with his decisions. But then again, he always did whatever he felt like doing.

Sue Sylvester and Mr. Schuster, two of his childhood teachers also greeted him with hugs.

Sylvester commented as they led him towards his father saying that she's missed her "twisted little porcelain doll".

Kurt could keep a grudge, but he finally broke down when he saw his father pitifully looking up at him from the bed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I was wrong." Burt wheezed out. And Kurt forgave him instantly, knowing that these have been the words that he's been waiting for.

It didn't take long before father and son bonded. And Burt took the opportunity to pass on the responsibility to Kurt. No better time like the present after all.

"Kurt please don't be mad at me. I'm alive, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have a relapse soon or live for another twenty years. So I want to pass on our legacy to you before anything more happens. Sue has all the papers ready. Please son, you'll do this for me right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes; he'd known that this was going to happen. "Ya dad, sure."

Burt was sure that he was going to have another heart attack with how excited he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next week, Kurt mostly arranged for renovations to be done, and he was quite happy when his wing had been prepared in less than three days. He spent more time with his dad and there were a lot of papers that needed to be signed.

Finn had been quite helpful, telling about him about the changes that's taken place while he was away. Kurt had noticed the hateful glares he was getting from a lot of the family members, but he wasn't particularly bothered by it. However Finn gave him a heads up "Kurt a couple of the group leaders aren't here yet. They've been handling a lot of things for dad, and had actually expected that I'd be taking over the business, if Dad wasn't going to give it to Puck. He's a kid that dad adopted a couple of years ago. Anyway, so they're vicious Kurt, and they were pretty angry when dad decided to call you back home. They think of you as a traitor. So I want you to be really careful when they arrive for the ceremony in a month. They live here but you're just in luck that they're all away on business. Be careful of Puck, Santana, Mike and Rachel. They're the important ones that you gotta watch out for. They're great people Kurt, but you're just on their bad side at the moment."

Kurt had absentmindedly listened to the lecture. Already aware that not everyone would be as welcoming as Finn and Carol. But then again, if they tried anything, they'd learn that no one messed with Kurt Hummel.

It was by the end of that week that Sue mentioned something important when they were sitting together with his father.

She was a little hesitant as first, so Kurt was intrigued. "Ummm, Porcelain, there's a party that the Hummel head has been invited into. I know that we're doing your formal ceremony and party three weeks later when all the members come… but Burt can't attend this one anyway since he's sick. So do you mind filling in?"

"I've been filling in for Father for the past week anyway, what so special about this party that you need to ask me if I'm ok with it?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Burt spoke up, looking a little embarrassed "Ummm…Kurt this is an auction party… a human auction where people basically buy slaves. The only reason we go there sometimes is to save someone we know by buying them, then we basically bring them into the family. You don't have to do anything but attend."

Kurt was a little disturbed that such barbaric customs still existed in NYC, but then again he shouldn't have been surprised. Kurt shrugged "Sure"

Burt sighed in relief, and Sue was surprised that the boy hadn't exploded in anger. Maybe all those brain surgeries had made the boy a little more jaded. Sue remembered all the tantrums the boy was capable of throwing. And when a boy was also practically a killing machine… you did not want him to throw temper tantrums.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening of the auction Kurt was led to a round table, he was being accompanied by Finn and Sue that night. Kurt was surprised to see how civilized the whole affair was, Apart from the heavy curtain that was hiding the state, the whole affair reminded Kurt of his graduation banquet for some reason. And hour after the main course was finished and the dessert was served, the lights dimmed and the auction began.

Nearly thirty minutes later Kurt felt like vomiting as he watched men barter like pigs over human bodies. By then Kurt was pretty much ready to go, when the excited murmur of the crowd caught his attention. Kurt looked at the stage just in time to see a petit curly haired boy being introduced. What had caught the crowd's interest was that unlike the other 'slaves', this boy seemed to be project innocence by the spades. He was just wearing a pair of pants and it looked like they were going to be torn off in front of the crowd like his shirt had been. He looked scared and tears were glistening in those pretty hazel eyes. For a second there Kurt's eyes had met the boys. The boy seemed to plead with Kurt to save him.

Kurt looked away, and once again made a motion to leave unable to take the depravity anymore. However he was stopped in his tracks when he caught some of the things that were being said.

"I just want to open those legs of his and fuck that little boy—"

"Looks like we have a total virgin this year!"

"It wouldn't take much to make him scream"

"Fucking slu—"

Enraged Kurt turned around, Sue noticed that Kurt's eyes had that piercing quality in it again. The one that had told her from the beginning that he'd be an excellent leader.

Voice low Kurt ordered Finn "I want that boy". Finn looked a little hesitant, but seeing the look in Kurt's eyes Finn quickly made a bid.

However Kurt wasn't so easily satisfied, he hissed at Sue "Don't draw this out, I want to get out of here NOW!"

Sylvester could see a temper tantrum starting. She stood up, grabbing Kurt's arm she led him towards the stage where the man in charge of the bidding stood.

"Karofsky!" she yelled with familiarity. The man looked down and his eyes widened. "Hummel wants to buy the boy. Make it happen." The man nodded quickly, and banged his gavel, yelling "Sold" as he ignored all the shouts of protest and anger from the other buyers.

In the meanwhile the curly haired boy had heard the whole transaction, and as they were taking him away, he reached out blindly towards Kurt, yelling desperately "Pl-Please can you help my f-friend too? Pl-please save Sebastian!" Before the boy could say anything else, he was dragged away, to be 'prepared' for his new master.

Kurt turned away from the stage, muttering "Buy the other boy too" before he left the place with Finn.

That night, Kurt was staring at the ceiling of his bed, trying to figure out what the fuck he'd just done. He'd just bought two slaves on a whim… what the hell was he supposed to do with them? Oh guess he could just give them to Burt, and his dad could figure out the rest.

Just then Sue came in unannounced. "SUE!" Kurt protested.

"Shut up brat. I wasted my whole evening for you. First you spend over half a million dollar to buy two slaves, then you leave me there alone to bring them home. So now you legally own two 20 year old slaves. And just to let you know, you're gonna have to figure out what you want to do with them. Your dad is a little mad so he thinks that it's your responsibility to look after the two boys, not his. Well enjoy!"

Kurt sat up quickly, "NO Sue! Come back! What the hell am I suppo—" Kurt stopped when the door opened again and two boys were shoved inside.

Kurt recognized one of the boys to be the curly haired one while the other one was a taller boy. A very handsome boy who was currently smirking at him. Kurt frowned a little. Before he could do more than stand up, the curly haired boy came running to him and hugged him tightly. Peppering little kisses all over Kurt's cheeks the boys repeatedly thanked him. "Thank you so much for saving us master!"

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Kurt pushed the boy away gently, seeing a pout form on the succulent lips. Kurt looked at the other boy when he heard a throat clearing. "…Soooo… You're our 'master' huh?" The boy with the emerald eyes was looking at Kurt hungrily, as if he couldn't wait to devour him.

Kurt frowned again. Kurt hadn't really been planning to use his slaves... But then again why not? The little one seemed to know his place quite well, and Kurt guessed that the other one will learn soon enough. A smirk started to form on his lips as Kurt thought 'Why not? It might be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi babes, I'm your Master

O

O

O

O

O

Now Kurt wasn't really into the whole grovelling slave thing. But hearing 'master' from the little one's lips was very attractive. But no matter how attractive the package was, Kurt Hummel didn't take anything at face value. Clearing his throat, Kurt looked his two 'slaves'.

"Ok kid, give me some space."

At that Blaine looked a little down but went and stood over by Sebastian's side.

Looking more closely at the two, Kurt started his questions. "So, Name, occupation, age, how you got captured, and any other relevant information."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and decided that he might as well go first. "Well my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm 18, and I'm a student. Well I just graduated from high school. A-as for b-being captured. I think… my parents did it. I told them I was gay, and they were really angry about it. And those people came in when I was sleeping. So… th-that's the only way."

Kurt could see that despite the tight smile on the boy's face, that it was still a hard concept for him to accept. That his parents had not only abandoned him but sold him to slavery.

Sebastian frowned a little and took over, trying to fill in the uncomfortable silence that had settled in. "Well I'm Sebastian Smythe, babe. I'm 20. I moved here a month ago from France, since I transferred to a university here. My roommate was a bastard that was in debt. With no family and me being just a student, I think he thought I was a good target. He must've gotten money from the dealers for leading them to me."

Kurt frowned as he took in the situation.

"Hmmmm well this certainly makes everything very complicated. I paid quite a lot of money for you two. As much as I'd like, I can't just let you two go free to frolic in the sun. Legally you're my property. Other than that I doubt you two will survive either way, since you're both broke. At first I was going to demand that you pay me back slowly for your freedom. But you two don't even have a job or a home. So I'll give you two choices. One, you two can actually be my slaves. And since I'm also a nice master I'll let you two study. Then in the future if you two ever get a job, you guys can pay me back the amount I purchased you with, if you want your freedom. I won't make you pay the amount I'm going to have to spend on your studies, food and board, since you'll be providing me with…. Services. "

Kurt felt like laughing like an evil dictator when he saw the cute blush on Blaine's face. And the gleam of interest in Sebastian's face made him want to put the boy in his place.

Not wanting to get interrupted Kurt continued "Hmmm and now we come to your second choice. If your really want to, then I'll just let you go I guess. It'll be my good deed for the next five years. But know this, if you go I certainly won't take you back if you come begging. And if you decide to stay, then I'll use you fully as my slave. I'm mean but I'm not a bastard. So you won't have to worry about me lending you two around. Your services will be solely for me. "

It took Sebastian barely two seconds before he had chosen the "First choice". Unlike his friend Blaine took a little longer. The little boy stared at the ground, contemplating his options before he looked up at Kurt with worried eyes.

"Y-you… I'll be on-only yours right?"

At the insecure look coming from the boy, Kurt confirmed it with a nod. Blaine gulped a little then said

"Then I'll be your slave."

Kurt smirked at the two, before he asked them a last question.

"So, how do you two know each other anyway?"

Seb got a frown on his face as Blaine enthusiastically replied "OH, Sebastian saved me! We were being held in the same cell and two of the guards wanted to take a-ad-advantage of me. Then Seb fought them off. There were calling more guards but the owner was there. And he told them that the merchandise wasn't there for sampling so they left us alone. But I think Sebastian got hurt though."

At this, the other boy snorted and petulantly replied "NO! I'm fine. It was stupid anyway."

Kurt watched the other boy in interest. So the handsome youth did have a cute side. He could work with that.

"That was nice of him….. Anyway, Blaine why don't you get cleaned up in the washroom? And Sebastian you go too. There's the other washroom. Towels are in the rack as well. I'll put out some clothes for you two."

Without any argument the boy boys did as ordered.

The moment they were in the washroom, Kurt took his phone out.

"Hmmm, Jeff honey, how're you? I just need you to dig a little. No, they're not in trouble with me. Hmmmm, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe."

Ooo oooo oo ooo oo ooo o

Ooo ooo

Ooo ooo

Ooo oooo ooo ooo

Kurt was sitting on the bed reading a book when the two came out. Blaine was in a large t-shirt which was way too big for him, in fact it was too big for Kurt. He also had on some short shorts underneath. On the other hand, Sebastian was in a simple pair of dark black sleep pants which belonged to Kurt, since they were around the same height.

Seb and Blaine looked at each other in confusion. While Blaine blushed a bit, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in Kurt's direction.

Kurt smiled and said "I knew my pants were going to fit you Seb. And Blaine you look good too."

A little sceptical Seb asked "And I couldn't have a shirt because…? And is that even your shirt? Like seriously? It looks like it'll be too large for even you. He's practically swimming in it! Not to mention I'm kind of cold, and you do know that I wear underwear too right?"

Now Seb was a strong, fearless, witty and sarcastic man. However even he shuddered a little inside when Kurt gave them a creepy smile and said "I know."

Shrugging, Blaine was the first to reach the bed. He then slid in besides and got into one of Kurt's side. Following Blaine's example Seb did the same on Kurt's other side. But before he could lay down, Kurt told him to sit up. Watching curiously, Seb saw that Kurt had some medicine patches with him. Then slowly the boy put them on Seb's bruises. Truly the boy was pretty surprised that Kurt was so thoughtful. The moment Kurt was done, he went right back to reading his book. When the man didn't say anything, Sebastian slid his head down on the pillow.

For a few minutes it was really awkward because both boys didn't know what they were supposed to do. In fact, Kurt just continued to read his book between them. Finally Sebastian spoke up.

"So…. Like are we supposed to have sex right now?..."

Blaine was a little mortified with how blunt Sebastian was being, however even he was wondering about the exact nature of their duties.

Kurt hummed a little before he replied "Oh, ah no. Go to sleep you two. Let me read the book."

For a second there, Sebastian wanted to bang his head on the headboard. It seemed like as if his 'master' was kind of crazy. First he made them wear seductive clothing then he commanded them to sleep. When he looked across at Blaine, they silently came to the same conclusion. Best thing to do at this point in time… would be to just go along with it.

So Blaine curled up next to Kurt, pulling himself closer to the man as he cuddled up. Sebastian on the other hand turned his back to Kurt as he pulled the sheets up. But a few minutes into sleep, he started to shiver, only stopping when Kurt pulled the boy closer to himself.

Ooooooooo oooo oo oo oo

Ooo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Burt was a reasonably happy man, so that morning during breakfast as he waited for his son to arrive, he was in a pretty good mood. For once in his life, everything was going his way.

When the doors opened and his son came through, Burt greeted him with an enormous smile.

"Son, did you have a good night's sleep? Look the cook made some of your favourite breakfast food."

Kurt gave Burt a nod as he sat down. Then the man looked towards the door and said  
"What are you two waiting for? Come have breakfast, we have a lot to do today."

Burt watched curiously as two young men came into the room. The little one seemed to be quite hesitant, while the other had a confident stride. They both quietly sat down on either side of Kurt.

Looking at his son, Burt inquired "So, are they friends of yours Kurt?"

Kurt moaned a little as he tasted the strawberry pancakes.

"Hmmm ? oh no. They're my slaves. I bought them yesterday."

For a moment Burt nodded and smiled at the two men. Then he realized just what was said.

"WHAT? W-what are you talking about? Kurt!" he scolded his son.

But before Burt could go on, he was silenced by the look in Kurt's icy eyes.

"Calm down dad, you'll have another heart attack. I had to go to that stupid event yesterday. They caught my eye and I bought them. Either way these two will also be helping me with work and stuff. If I'm taking over, then you shouldn't question my decisions. … And boys, say hello to my father."

As Burt drank some water, the boys introduced themselves to him.

Burt really was a happy man. He just understood now, that to be happy, he'd just have to smile and nod.


End file.
